Terrantos Diabolos Takahashi
Did you honestly believe I chose you as my pawns of war for nothing, as my "friends" I knew what you Maggots would do when you learned of my true nature. All My plans, everything has been going according to plan from the very beginning. You are nothing but pawns in this game of Chest and I am the Puppeteer. '' ''- Terrantos Speaking to the Heroes of Earth Terrantos Diabolos Takahashi also known as Dark Emperor is the Principal Antagonist of the Entire Series of the original series Darkness within Shadow and the New and Permament Series Beyond Light and Darkness, He is one of the few Original Characters in the series, He is the founder and Leader of Shadowblood. He is by far the most powerful and sadistic being in the whole entire series and His Chaotic power even surpass the former most powerful incarnation of darkness and Titan King Typhon and surpasses even the power of the war goddess Soifon and the insane Vaati. He is also known as Lucifer, Diablo, El Diablo, God of Darkness, Emperor of Darkness, Tyrant, Abaddon, Chaos, Emperor of Chaos, God of Chaos, and etc. Its also unclear but some refer to him as Harem Emperor Appearance Terrantos is a tall young man with Black Hair that goes straight that from two sides and he is pale and has crimson colored eyes (though usually its his left eye that is seen. He wears silver armor and it goes from his neck to his waist. He has a black chain connecting the fur on top of the cape. He has four yellow strings on the armor and a blue cloth and redish cloth near the waist area. while silver parts of the armor can be seen. He has silver should pads with spikes on them and has a long black cape. He wears Skull Like Greaves and Skull Boots as well. He also wears skull earings. Back when he was pretending to be a soul reaper, he just wore the stealth force uniform. Personality Terrantos is a highly intelligent and cunning man possessing extreme charisma, most sources placing his IQ at 333 to 400 at the very least, greatly above genius level, allowing him to unite the Cults of the Old Ones under his supreme authoritarian rule. He is a master at propaganda and information warfare, evidenced when he was able to corrupt the 13 Court Guard Squads into serving him or when he was able to seduce as well as corrupt Seras Victoria into becoming Evil and serving him. He was able to even Unite the Millennium Organization as well as Iscariot (before most of Iscariot betrayed him). Terrantos' own messages & Words reflect his charisma, speaking with a confident deep voice, his charisma allows him to recruit 90% of all he speaks to as he was able to recruit villains such as Anti-Monitor and Kronos with his words and his power. He is also capable of making almost any woman falling in love with him with his charisma, as it is stated 70 to 80% of all women of Shadowblood fall for him. He has no tolerance for treason, usually dealing with it swiftly, in accordance with his philosophy "You betray me you die". Major examples include him personally executing Sephiroth, as he attempted to overthrow Terrantos for the position as Ruler of Shadowblood. He does make exceptions to that rule, though, as he has certain Subordinates of his army pretend their betrayal so he can have eyes and ears on the inside of his enemies (Codex of Calamity and Godstrike). Such as his Wives Rachel Alucard and Kokonoe Mercury who act as Spies within Godstrike so they can learn info for him and eliminate those he seems unnecessary for his plans as he disposed of Akuma & Naraku after he deemed them unnecessary for his plans knowing full well of their intentions of betraying him, he is always four to ten steps ahead of everything in battle and before anyone makes a move in their strategies or in fight as before Ichigo used Getsuga Tensho, Terrantos grab Hold of Ichigo's Blade with ease, surprising Ichigo. Initially appeared to be a very kind, well-respected Hero and was looked up to by many, especially his Friend Tanya. However, this was just a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In truth, he cares very little for his Former Friends, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his means with a exception of his Harem, Children, and his family as well as his subordinates/friends. In his own words, Terrantos claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, as he views them as mere restrictions on his potential (but this is usually just a ruse, as he only manipulates and uses his enemies and those he suspects of betrayal). He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone (His enemies) if he deems it to be necessary. He is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots, and frequently appears to toy with his underlings for amusement. Unlike most of his enemies who appear to have some kind of honor and kindness, including some of his subordinates, Terrantos lacks any genuine compassion and honor, unless it concerns his family. Terrantos is a very disciplined Leader capable of commanding a massive army to conquer a planet within seconds and shows no fear and shows great confidence in his tone earning the respect and admiration of his subordinates and family. He does not lack anything as a Leader as he was able to command his troops into slaughtering a entire village, there is no one that would disobey his orders as they are loyal to him because of his intellect, leadership, and his skill & Power. He has showed them his power personally when he conquered a entire planet on his own with just a snap of his fingers where the entire land was engulfed in darkness. Terrantos even split two teams of his Soldiers to deal with different tasks: He had his Wife, Soifon and their four children as well as Aizen deal with certain Heroes while He himself, his friend Sekhmet as well as Hazama, Havoc, and Abyss dealt with another set just to stall for time before releasing Typhon from his prison. Terrantos is a Very cunning and Calculating Individual able to out maneuver and outmatched the most complicated strategies with his intellect as he was able to predict Kyoraku's plan on getting seven of the Holy Artifacts and retrieved them before he did. Terrantos is also known for being Cynical, Ruthless, and even sometimes unimaginably cruel, he made no attempts to hide this, even from some of his own Subordinates and Minions casting his enemies aside like cannon fodder only to be sacrifice for his own selfish ambitions, this is shown more in combat than anything else; He grabbed Odin by the head at some point before slowing putting pressure on the King of the Gods of Norse's skull and kneed him in the face before tossing him at a mountain and preparing to slash his throat with his blade, Obscura-Korekuta Terrantos is also can be cruel with mental torture telling his foes their darkest secrets and their fears through their mind and making them suffer horrific illusions before they cry in the real world, he has done this to Ichigo and Natsu (had them both remember a horrific event in their lives) before he stabbed them both with his hands. Terrantos is Sadistic as evidence shows him licking his lips upon injuring his foes and he moves his fingers around to, to show his sadism and a slight glimpse of his Insanity. He stabs his foe in the knee and moves it around just to hear his foes screams of agony, he shows no signs of sympathy or compassion showing him to be completely ruthless and Sadistic when delivering pain to his enemies and sometimes his allies just for his own enjoyment. Terrantos also seems to enjoy war as he seems to revel in the conflict of battle and war even going as far to say "War....I LOVE War!....Without War there is no enjoyment in LIFE!" showing even more glimpses of his insanity. While he is War-Hungry he is shown not to be a Mad-Man as he is usually Calm and Collected usually rarely showing any signs of emotion in his expressions even when he is insulted or complimented or with one of his wives he never shows any signs of emotion in the prescience of his enemies and his Subordinates alike, deeming it unnecessary to show emotion. During his time as a Hero of Earth he acted with Kindness and Compassion and usually showing a smile. But in truth when he was not around his so called Friends, he killed many innocent people just out of boredom and had his Friends to try to discover to true Murderer but only for him to frame a innocent man for the crimes just to see the suffering of the village and the man for his amusement. Terrantos was known as The Hero of Darkness using his abilities to help the people to seem like a very benevolent being but as time went on he grew bored of pretending being a Hero, and decided to start his killing and betrayal plans, as he created a swarm of zombies to attacked the entire village and left for Shakala before his former friends killed them along with Sonic and Mario. This Earned Terrantos the nickname The Liar of Death due to his cruel and ruthless nature as a Trickster and Tyrant. Terrantos is also one of the few villains in the entire series, who does not believe God Created the entire Omniverse. Terrantos believes Chaos is the Beginning and the End, and everyone is her avatar. While he knows Chaos is formless and takes on a different form for each person, he truly believes Chaos is a woman. Terrantos believes the powers of Chaos are Absolute and cannot be match, he believes he can bend the entire omniverse to his will with his new found power as he has grown attached to it as he was able to change a entire moon into a Skull-Shaped Moon with just a snap of his fingers and corrupt Riza Hawkeye with the power of Corruption via his Chaos Powers. While he is very powerful with these powers he is hell-bent on proving to the entire omniverse that Chaos is the Beginning and the End and God is inferior to it and no one not even the Angels themselves or Pandora can hope to stop him from ruling the entire Omniverse. Most of this Belief may come from the fact during his younger years and when he was alive and not Undead, he was a Member of multiple Cults that worshipped Old Ones, he was a Leader of most of the Cults that involved: Cthulhu, Yog-Sothoth, Azathoth, Shub-Niggurath, and Nyarlathotep, most of the reason for him leading this cults was to gain more power and to be blessed by the Great Old Ones with more power of Chaos which eventually he was blessed with the powers before dying at age 37. Terrantos unlike Pandora who thinks she has been wrongly accused and banished and believes she is doing the right thing with her methods. Terrantos generally does not care for the lives of people he kills he does not care who gets in his way (his enemies) and will kill them if necessary, to him they are nothing but obstacles in his path and must be eliminated as such. He views Pandora as the same while he understands her pain due to how he suffered decades ago, he views her as a obstacle in his way for his conquest and will kill her with any means necessary and views her as nothing more then a child who cannot comprehend the true powers of Chaos. While He uses his power to get himself more wives/Maidens and she uses hers to gain more power but he also uses his power to gain more power from the omniverse itself. So he does not think to much of Pandora other then seeing her as a pawn in his plans of conquest. Terrantos has also been seen as a Very Arrogant man as he boasts about both his power & Skill but also his intelligence and ability to command a army. While he is shown to be arrogant due to this he is no fool as he never underestimates his enemies no matter how weak or how small they are compared to him or his troops. Despite his arrogance and how he views himself as a God above all Gods and Titans he actually does show his enemies some respect and gives them a chance, as he gave the heroes four years to train before Vaati decided to try to prove himself to his Lord after those years passed. Though in reality Terrantos only did this so he can break their hopes and dreams to show them the cruel reality of the Truth called Despair and wants to see them all suffer from realizing this reality and the truth of the omniverse and of Shakala (the world), willing to exploit all his power just to make them realize the cold and cruel truth. Terrantos is also shown to be brutal to his enemies showing no mercy or hesitation at all when fighting them. As he willingly chopped off the head of a angel just for sport to make a point to his enemies that he is not a force to be crossed with, he also broke the neck of Gray Fullbuster (still alive) before trying to break his back before being stopped by Shunsui Kyoraku. After Alphard's Death he took it out on Godstrike by killing one of their most powerful aliies, he grab Cloud and broke his back and then ripped him in half causing both the anger and fear from his enemies much to his amusement and joy. Terrantos is hated almost by the entire omniverse for all the crimes he has committed against it unlike Pandora who has not. Due to this Terrantos gains his power from their hate and their fearmonger as he revels in their hate and fear as if it was natural. One of Terrantos's most notable traits is his lust for women as he has a habit to use his power of chaos to increase his harem. He has a massive lust for most women regardless or race or alignment. Due to this he has large sexual urges as well this is evident due to the fact he has had sex with all his women in his harem. If He finds a woman he finds attractive that is not in Shadowblood he will corrupt her and seduce her into joining his side and making her one of his wives/Maidens to add to his harem. This one of the main things does with his power of chaos which annoys Pandora to death. Terrantos's lust is so high that it is can rarely ever be quenched as he adds a new woman to his harem a lot (though it varies when: from day to day, week to week, month to month, or even years). Some of his women he has lusted for that are in his harem are: Lilith, Naamah, Agrat Bat Mahlat, Eisheth Zenunim, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, and etc. This Lust is high enough that he uses his charisma to gain a new woman to fall for him as well and most women in Shadowblood are in his harem minus a few (If their old in appearance or he has no interest, he usually only takes interest if there 16 to 20ish). Terrantos also has what most know as a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde Personality disorder. While his Majority personality is calm and collected (Dr. Jekyll side). His 2nd yet darker and more dangerous personality is Insane, Psychotic, and unpredictable (Mr. Hyde side). Terrantos's Insane Personality is Often compared to that of Sweet Tooth, Vaati, or even The Joker or Kefka Palazzo. In this state he is far more dangerous and to a extent far more predictable. In this Personality he only desires absolute Chaos and Destruction upon the entire omniverse so he can remake it into a bloody darker world of Madness and Evil and will do whatever it takes to fulfill his chaotic and destructive desires. Terrantos blew up an entire world just for his own amusement and not out hatred but just for fun. He also just poisoned an entire world's water supply just to amuse himself and to see people die from the poison, laughing maniacally afterwards. He also loves Death as he enjoys causing it with whatever means necessary, as he has murdered millions of lives without his army and personally. He has used Grenades, Elements, Time itself, missiles, and many others things just to destroy opposing nations or worlds who defy him just to watch them scream and die in agony like the pathetic pigs that they are. Even when he grabbed a Innocent Woman by the neck he said "Do you fear Death? Well to Bad Fucking Whore your going to die like the fucking slave that you are? So enjoy the depths of Hell as that's where the fuck you are going?! Muwahahhahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahaahha!" He also talks like a insane Psychopath in this personality as well surprising many to this change of behavior even some of the Old Ones are surprise by this. In this Insane personality he has a habit to move his fingers around to show the depth of his insanity. He has a complete and utter obsession with war. By his own admission, he loves war in any and all of its aspects; even being on the losing side or having his own life at risk provokes nothing but glee and excitement. His insane devotion to war is evident in the sheer fondness with which he regards the havoc Shadowblood wreaks upon the world, as well as his cavalier approach to death, which was passed on to most of his forces through his speeches. Despite being a former Nazi at one point (many decades before the series began), Terrantos does not care for the reasons behind his war. Even during World War II, his enthusiastic work on the Chaos project was solely to ensure that he could wage war forever. In Contrasting his fanatical love of war, Terrantos is very calm and soft-spoken, almost always speaking in a polite, amused tone. His true nature is apparent to all, however, as he is often seen with a sinister smile and a mad gleam in his eyes. Terrantos freely admits his own evil while mocking the righteousness of his enemies; when he crashes the Godstrike's meeting, he mocks both Dante and Kyoraku's beliefs while claiming that Shadowblood has no goals beyond wanting destruction and slaughter (while he is in his insane personality). Terrantos is a complete Mad-Man as he often speaks in a similar matter to Vaati on occasion in this personality such as when he spoke to Ayame from Tenchu "Oh are you searching for the man you love? oh wait that's right he is fucking dead as he fucking backstabbed you like the worthless piece of shit that he is....so get a fucking life and DIE ALREADY!!! Hahhahahahahahahhahahahahaaha" so unlike his normally calm and composed self he can be very loud and cusses quite a bit. He often believes Life, Dreams, and Even Hope is nothing but a Illusion that humans came up with to make them fell better about themselves he claims that only Chaos and Destruction makes life worth living and everything else doesn't mean shit. He craves for absolute Chaos and Slaughter he gets excited from the very sight of Chaos, Destruction, Blood, and Death finding it as a way to gain more power in his eyes (in this state), he will not stop until his insane thirst for blood is quenched he even stabbed someone with his bare hand just to see them die and before ripping that same person's intestines out before forcing the victim to eat them. He is a psychopath with no regard for Mortal life or remorse for the atrocities he commits, and finds amusement in the suffering of others. He cracks dark jokes at times, breaking out into hysterical laughter upon causing mayhem, and possesses a hatred of everything in the world (minus his loved ones); Terrantos's only joy in life comes from causing death and chaos wherever he can. What begins as simply a disregard to human life develops into nihilism - at the end of the Pandora Arc, Terrantos declares the lives of mortals insignificant finding no meaning in things like love and hope, and thus seeks to destroy the bonds of existence itself despite he himself having love for his harem and family. Terrantos's insane personality is so far into madness that he even fully believes he is the Chosen one, chosen by Chaos itself and will do everything with his dark and divine chaotic power to cause Chaos and Death wherever he goes no matter where that will be he desires absolute destruction, mayhem, and chaos and will kill anyone who stands in his way no matter if they were his former friends or not. As he willingly tries to kill one of the heroes of earth with his own bare hands before deciding to put neurotoxin in the air, knowing full well they could die from it but he could not seeing it as nothing but a mere joke then a death sentence. He finds Near death situations as nothing but sport when he watches it he even has a coliseum within his Castle just so he can watch battles of the death for his own amusement as he finds it nothing more then a sport and cares nothing about what happens afterwards. Terrantos's Madness goes so far that he went as far to revive some of the most evil men in history such as Genghis Khan, Alexander the Great, Adolf Hitler, Julius Caesar, Jack the Ripper, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus so they could serve him, he modify them from their real world and made them have supernatural abilities and he even turned Hitler into a Cyborg just for fun but also to gain more destructive force on his side. But his Madness can sometimes be compared to Nero, who was a very sick individual (he had sex with his Mother & Sister). Though Terrantos has no mother or sister, some believed that his daughters Dhalia and Domina are in love with him, his madness puts him into a sick scale with Nero but he may be far more dangerous (Terrantos not Nero). It is unclear how he changes from his usual calm and composed personality to his Insane Personality, it is believed that both are mixed in together and that he just tries to hide his insanity but as darkness is influenced upon the land the more it becomes clear of his insanity Origins Terrantos's past is unclear as his date of birth is unknown. All that is known is he has been around for more then a few centuries, hinted to have been around during the centuries of World War I and II as well as multiple other wars. He forged multiple different cults on the Old Ones during his 30s and used his knowledge of the old ones to gain power over chaos and immortality he gained knowledge of the necromonicon but 40 years after died at the hands of the Order of Knights. He then awoke as a Sinner of Hell in the lowest pits of Hell before escaping after absorbing some of the energy from Hell itself. He then escaped from Hell and managed to infiltrate the Soul Society becoming a Soul Reaper/Demon Hybrid in the process. He was put into Squad 2 of the 13 Court Guard Squads and fell for {Soifon] and after a few years they were dating but after he saved her from 60 million gillians he was banished to Hueco Mundo for Trechery by Central 46. He then swore revenge on them and stated he would not rest till everything in the omniverse was his. After 200 years he found out Soifon was taking care of thier children (Domina and Darkon) when she snuck into Hueco Mundo she laid with him. and laid with him two other times and had 2 more children (all born at different times). So he could seek his revenge he was later seduced by the Succubus Lilith who was attracted to the demon/reaper and had sex with him (giving him 27 children), she convinced him to seek his vengeance and to become the Dark Emperor. Later that day he murdered central 46 and had his wife, Soifon and children again. He then corrupted the court guard squads into joining him and his army. He then knew he would have to forged a mighty army to help him rule over the omniverse. Already have all the bleach villains and the corrupt gotei 13 as well as Lilith, a Queen of Hell at his side. Plot The Beginning Arc Corruption Arc Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Powers & Abilities Dark Emperor is one the most powerful being in the series as such he has variety of powers and abilities, some he gained through his unique ability of having all the powers of his Soldiers and some are of his own. Dark Emperor has the most known abilities and powers in the series as of yet. As of now he is perhaps one of the most powerful and unfathomable characters as to date that has yet to embrace the Sea of Chaos, although he soon plans to do so. Once he reaches this level, they're could be no one stopping him. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Undead Category:Old Ones Category:Hybrids Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Leaders Category:Fanmade